vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunk (Legendary Defender)
|-|Hunk= |-|Yellow Paladin= |-|Yellow Lion= Summary Hunk is a main character in Voltron: Legendary Defender and is the pilot of The Yellow Lion. He is an engineer from the Galaxy Garrison. He worked alongside Pidge and Lance together and triggers the events leading to the return of Voltron, beginning Hunk's new life as a Paladin fighting the Galra Empire. Shiro is kind-hearted, caring, and puts the needs of others above his own, Hunk is friends with all of the Paladins. He supports his team with a sense of heart, humor and empathy, rarely becoming genuinely angered at his allies as he is the heart of the team who is the glue that keeps them together. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 5-B | 5-A Name: Hunk Origin: Voltron: Legendary Defender Gender: Male Age: 17. The Yellow Lion is at least 10,000 years old. Classification: Human, Yellow Paladin, Pilot of the Yellow Lion Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Firearm Mastery, can fire blasts of energy from his wrist-mounted blaster, can create energy shields, scanning, hologram creation, limited Gravity Manipulation (can move normally under the gravity of various different planets that reside within different galaxies while wearing his armor), Hacking and limited Flight within the Paladin Armor | Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Can fire energy blasts Attack Potency: Street level (Should be roughly comparable to Keith, who knocked out trained guards without any effort) | Planet level (Should be superior to Princess Allura, who fought on par with Haggar, whose magic was stated to be capable of destroying planets. Capable of fighting enemies with the same level of durability as he) | Large Planet level (Managed to overpower a Robeast capable of destroying worlds. Demolished an entire fleet of Galaran Warships, all of which should be comparable to the Ion Cannon, a weapon that could destroy entire planets) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to Pidge, who piloted the Green Lion to dodge a beam of pure light). Massively FTL+ travel speed (should be comparable to the blue lion which can travel outside the solar system in less than 5 seconds) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Class 10 (Should be comparable to Pidge, who lifted a very large boulder) | At least Class M (Lifted a portion of the "Ark of Taujeer") Striking Strength: Street Class | Planet Class (Comparable to Galran soldiers) | Large Planet Class Durability: At least Street level | Planet level (Survived a spell that was said to have destroyed planets. Comparable to Princess Allura, who survived a point blank blast from a Galran warship, which was said to be able to destroy planets) | Large Planet level (The robotic armor of the Yellow Lion was undamaged from a Yottaton grade attack) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought as the Yellow Lion for hours on end, only getting winded) Range: Hundreds of meters with his Bayard. Several hundred kilometers with the Yellow Lion (Should have comparable range to the Black Lion) Standard Equipment: His Lion, The Yellow Lion, His Bayard which can turn into a minigun-like cannon Intelligence: Genius. Is capable of hacking alien machinery, understanding the biological integrity of a planet-consuming alien worm, and is capable of creating a device that can identify foreign elements based on their atomic structure. Weaknesses: Gets easily scared, is often hungry, and is prone to motion sickness (seems to have lessened as the series has gone on). Key: Base | Yellow Paladin | The Yellow Lion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Voltron Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Dreamworks Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Pilots Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Warriors Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5